A Vida de Uma Lobisomem
by Mari Bo
Summary: Como filha de Lobisomem, eu estava acostumada a ter ataques de mau-humor na lua cheia e mais pêlos que uma adolescente comum. Até que eu fui atacada, me tornando eu mesma uma Lobisomem. Precisei continuar com a minha vida, ainda assim. Pós RdM
1. Chapter 1

**A Vida de Uma Lobisomem**

Capítulo 1 – Como eu fiquei com grandes caninos

Meu pai era um lobisomem. Eu nunca o conheci, nunca soube como ele era ou o nome dele. Minha mãe só me contou isso quando eu tinha onze anos, quando eu fui aceita em Hogwarts. Ela sempre torceu que eu não tivesse herdado seus poderes mágicos, sendo uma mera garota normal, nas palavras dela. Nas minhas, um Aborto.

Eu teria conseguido sobreviver sendo apenas a filha de um lobisomem, simplesmente tendo que me depilar com o dobro de freqüência de uma adolescente normal e comendo carne quase crua durante a lua cheia, quando as minhas unhas ficavam mais grossas e escuras. Mas a minha sorte, a sorte de nascer mulher quando filha de um lobisomem, minha sorte nunca ia deixar por isso.

Nas férias de verão do meu terceiro ano minha mãe precisou ir viajar para a França por alguns dias. Dias de lua cheia. Ela me fez prometer de pé junto que eu não quebraria nada em casa durante os meus acessos de raiva lupinos e, em troca, eu poderia convidar alguns amigos para dormir lá em casa. No fundo, ela queria que eles tomassem conta de mim.

A vila em que nós morávamos era de bruxos, então meus amigos e vizinhos eram bruxos. Três deles eram os meus melhores amigos, Agatha, Zoe e Paul. Um deles era o garoto por quem eu sempre havia sido apaixonada e tinha uma simples e dolorosa amizade, Kevin.  
Agatha era a minha melhor amiga, me conhecendo desde sempre e a única que sabia do meu amor por Kevin e me dava sábios conselhos de como conquistá-lo. Bem, conselhos que eu nunca seguia, mas eram sábios. Mesmo assim, ela não sabia da minha ascendência lupina, mas interpretava os meus ataques de lua cheia como TPM. Na hora que ela ficou sabendo que minha mãe ia viajar, se ofereceu para organizar uma festa do pijama.

Zoe e Agatha chegaram a minha casa algumas horas da minha mãe sair, com tudo que é necessário para adolescentes de 13 anos precisam para poder aproveitar uma noite do pijama. Kits de maquiagem, filmes com os atores gatinhos da vez, a prancheta de caricaturas da Agatha e CDs com músicas trouxas e bruxas, contanto que fossem animadas, melosas e falassem do primeiro amor.

- Oi, garotas. – Minha mãe disse quando abriu a porta para elas. – A Lizzie está lá no quarto. Vocês precisam de ajuda com isso?

- Tá tudo ok, tia Daia. – Zoe disse, com as duas mochilas lotadas de coisas. – A gente pode ir subindo?

- Podem, vão lá. – Minha mãe falou, bebKevinando o café. – Eu só vou terminar de arrumar tudo aqui e já vou deixar vocês.

O tema principal do meu quarto era o branco. Paredes brancas, lençóis brancos e móveis de madeira clara, levemente esbranquiçada. Alguns poucos quadros mostravam fotos minhas e da minha mãe, nas nossas viagens pela Europa. Como éramos apenas nós duas, não precisávamos do aval de ninguém para ficarmos dois meses viajando, se quiséssemos. O que havia de colorido lá eram as cortinas e a colcha da minha cama, vermelho-vinho.

Jogando tudo no pequeno sofazinho bege, minhas melhores amigas entraram.

- Você precisa mesmo redecorar isso aqui. – Disse Agatha, olhando para as paredes brancas. – Eu pinto para você, é só você...

- Agatha, eu só fico aqui umas quatro semanas por ano. – Eu disse, finalmente. – Gosto assim... Parece limpo.

- Ninguém nunca vai entender esse seu jeito Lizzie de ser. – Zoe disse, enquanto folheava as minhas revistas e mascava um chiclete de tuti-fruti.

Meu mau humor, meu humor de lua cheia já estava começando a pegar. Agatha percebeu e só rolou os olhos, como se dissesse _"Qual é, se controla!"_ para mim. Era fácil para ela dizer, ela não precisava depilar o buço duas vezes por semana.

- Nem começa. – Eu soltei.

- Toque, toque. – Minha mãe falou, batendo no vão da minha porta, fingindo que estava fechada. – Como vocês estão?

Minha mãe era curadora do Museu Talionnian, um dos raros museus de artefatos bruxos da Inglaterra, e freqüentemente ela precisava sair em viagens para buscar e avaliar itens históricos. Geralmente as viagens dela eram durante o meu ano letivo e, quando não eram, eu ia junto. Mas iria para uma convenção onde tudo seria pago pelo museu, mas o dinheiro não dava para eu ir junto.

- Tudo tranqüilo, mãe. – Eu disse, mau-humorada. Agatha e mamãe viraram os olhos.

- Liz, se controla. – Minha mãe disse. – Eu vou indo, vim me despedir.

- Se cuida, viu? – Eu disse, dando um abraço apertado e um beijo nela. – Me liga, se conseguir sinal.

- Vou tentar. – Mamãe disse, me abraçando também. Depois de alguns minutos assim, ela se virou para a Agatha e a Zoe. – Não deixem a minha menina se meter em encrencas.

- Pode deixar, tia Daia. – Elas disseram juntas, com dois sorrisos cheios de dentes.

Algumas horas mais tarde, terminamos de assistir _As Brumas de Avalon_ e já tínhamos nos maquiado e tirado fotos. Eu imaginava que a noite ia ser bem menos entediante do que o que realmente estava sendo, e Zoe e Agatha compartilhavam do meu pensamento. Duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada (sem álcool, feita em casa) depois, Zoe sugeriu uma brincadeira: verdade ou desafio.

- Que coisa mais sem graça. – Eu disse, carrancuda. – Quer dizer, nós estamos só em três... E não é como se vocês não soubessem todos os seus segredos.

- Cala a boca, Liz. – Disse Agatha. – Você não é exatamente um livro aberto... e vai ser divertido!

- Isso aí. Ou você está com medinho? – Zoe me provocou. Eu senti o gene de lobisomem do meu pai rosnar a menção de minha suposta covardia. Zoe me conhecia bem demais, sabia que aquela simples frase me faria mudar de idéia.

Na mesinha da sala, entre potes de pipoca e caixas de pizza, uma garrafa vazia de cerveja amanteigada rodava fazendo aquele barulho típico de vidro na madeira. Com os meus sentidos aguçados pela lua, eu consegui contar dezenove voltas antes da garrafa parar, apontando para mim e para a Agatha.

- Ok... Verdade ou de... – Eu comecei.

- Verdade, é claro. – Agatha respondeu, sorrindo.

- Anh... – Eu pensei por uns instantes. – É verdade que você foi pega nos amassos com o Ted Lupin na festa de Halloween?

- Que pergunta sem graça. – Zoe resmungou. – Você _sabe_ que é verdade, eu que peguei eles lá.

Agatha nem piscou, não ficou vermelha nem nada. Deu de ombros e disse que sim. A próxima rodada foi a Agatha para a Zoe.

- Você ficaria com o Kevin se ele pedisse, mesmo sabendo que a Liz é louca por ele?

Meus ouvidos prestavam muita atenção.

- Cara... Eu... – Ela disse. Eu joguei uma almofada nela.

- Talarica! – Eu gritei, usando a gíria idosa para fura-olhos.

- _Ninguém_ fala mais assim, Lizzie. – Ela me jogou a almofada de volta. – E eu estava brincando, você sabe que eu nunca faria isso.

Ela, então, se jogou em cima de mim e deu alguns cascudos.

Se não me falha a memória, foram doze rodadas. Ninguém pediu desafio. Até a Agatha fazer a única pergunta que ela sabia que eu jamais responderia.

- O que você sabe do seu pai? – Ela perguntou, com os olhos vermelhos de sono.

- Desafio.

- Ah, nem vem, Liz! Tem que responder! – Ela disse, alto. – Nem você nem a sua mãe falam dele, e toda vez que alguém puxa o assunto, vocês desconversam. Eu _sei _ que você sabe...

- Deixa ela, Aggy. Ela não pode falar sobre o "poderoso papai" dela... – Zoe caçoou. Eu fechei a cara. – Diz o desafio de uma vez.

- Ok... Deixa eu pensar. – Agatha estava se fazendo, eu sabia que ela já tinha o desafio formulado desde quando Zoe sugeriu o jogo. Senti um frio correr pela minha espinha. Ela falou as palavras lentamente, deliciando cada segundo daquele desafio que eu não cumpriria. – Você vai ir até a casa do Kevin Yancey, assim, de pijama, e dizer que você o ama desde a primeira vez que o viu.

Eu fiquei vermelha. Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos eu ira fazer aquilo. O meu amor pelo Kevin ficaria eternamente enterrado embaixo de uma camada de três anos de uma amizade simples, que eu nunca ousaria perturbar... Não respondi. Na verdade, eu acho que eu até parei de respirar por alguns minutos. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Zoe interveio em meu favor.

- Ela nunca vai fazer isso. Escolhe outro desafio.

Agatha deixou-se cair no sofá, visivelmente desapontada. Ela mordeu o lábio antes de conseguir pensar em alguma coisa que achasse digna de um desafio.

- Certo, então. – Ela prosseguiu, depois de alguns poucos minutos. – Você vai ir na casa da minha avó colher duas folhas de sanguinária.

- É lua cheia. – Eu lembrei.

- E daí? – Zoe deu de ombros. Ela aceitara o desafio. – Tá com medo de que um lobisomem apareça? É isso ou a casa do Yancey.

A lua criava sombras bruxelantes no quintal da avó da Agatha. Ela morava no final da rua, fazendo divisa com o pequeno bosque da vizinhança mágica. Agatha tinha escolhido a sanguinária, uma planta de folhas gordas e vermelhas, porque ficava no final do quintal, muito perto do bosque. Eu conseguia sentir a lua cheia mexendo com as minhas entranhas, me deixando nervosa. E haviam histórias terríveis sobre as criaturas que viviam naqueles bosques.

- Qual é? Gente, isso é ridículo! – Eu disse, me acovardando. Zoe percebeu e me lançou um olhar desafiador. – Ok, ok...

Eu podia sentir o meu coração batendo acelerado. Quando eu saí da proteção da varanda, um uivo rasgou a noite, vindo de algum lugar do bosque. Olhei desesperada para as minhas companheiras de desafio, rezando para que elas desistissem dessa bobagem. Elas me olharam de volta e Agatha, a mais talentosa com feitiços de proteção, me mostrou que estava com a varinha em punho. Engoli e seco e comecei a longa trajetória até o canteiro de sanguinárias.

Com o meu punhal de ferro (tudo que fosse de prata me dava alergia, graças a herança licântropa) eu cortei o talo de uma folha. Agatha tinha dito duas. Estava a ponto de cortar o talo da segunda folha quando ouvi alguma coisa de movendo atrás dos arbustos do final do terreno. Consegui ver um par de olhos amarelos antes de sentir um grande impulso me jogando para trás. Agatha e Zoe poderiam estar gritando, eu não ouvia. Toda a minha concentração estava no meu braço direito, que estava sendo dilacerado pela criatura que estava me atacando.

Zoe disse que eu não gritei. Eu, definitivamente, não lembro se gritei ou não. Agatha tentava lançar toda a sorte de feitiços na criatura, me contaram. A única coisa que eu sei que eu lembro, foi a voz masculina que gritou o meu nome.

Uma figura prateada, que dias depois eu descobrir ser um falcão, mergulhou na criatura, desviando a atenção de mim. Mostrando os dentes, a criatura correu de volta para dentro do bosque. Não era mais apenas o meu braço que estava machucado. Uma grande parte das minhas costas e um pouco do meu pescoço. Eu estava ensopada no meu próprio sangue. A dor se espalhava por todo o meu corpo. Agatha chorava forte, segurando o rosto com as mãos, enquanto Zoe a abraçava, também chorando. Minha visão estava começando a ficar turva.

- Elizabeth! – Eu ouvi Kevin gritar novamente, mas dessa vez a voz dele parecia estar longe, mesmo estando ajoelhado do meu lado. Os olhos cinzentos dele iam perdendo o brilho e o foco a casa segundo na minha visão. – Você vai ficar bem, Liz.

Eu acordei três dias depois, no hospital Saint Mungus, com a minha mãe adormecida no desconfortável sofá cama do quarto. Algumas pessoas dizem que demoram para conseguir se lembrar de um acidente. Eu não demorei. No instante que eu abri os meus olhos eu lembrei de tudo que tinha acontecido. A quantidade de curativos que estavam enrolados no meu corpo, principalmente no meu braço e no meu pescoço. Eu tinha dificuldade para respirar, e tentei falar com a minha mãe, mas minha voz saiu como um murmúrio.

Minha mãe acordou, mesmo tendo sido só um murmúrio. Ela, que geralmente era tão bonita e bem arrumada, estava com a maquiagem borrada e o cabelo castanho como um ninho de ratos. Ela levantou e veio passar a mão do meu cabelo, que todos diziam ser igual ao dela. Pude ver que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e de dormir mal.

- Oi... – Ela disse, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. – Os curandeiros te deram uma poção... eu não sei bem para quê, você que entende de poções... Mas você vai ficar sem conseguir falar por mais algumas horas.

Eu tentei me mexer, mas tudo doía. Percebi, então, que meu braço estava engessado. Olhei para ele pasma. Se eles não conseguiam consertar meu braço com magia, deveria ter sido muito mais sério do que eu estava pensando. Olhei para a minha mãe... Ela estava tão preocupada. E tudo por causa de uma brincadeira tão boba! Senti uma lágrima quente correr pelo meu rosto enquanto eu gesticulava um "desculpa" desajeitado para minha mãe.

- Não, Liz, não. As meninas me contaram o que aconteceu. – Ela disse, derramando mais algumas lágrimas. – Eu... eu devia ter ficado. Ora, viajar justo na lua cheia! Como eu pude fazer isso com você? Se não fosse por aquele garoto Yancey...

Quando minha mãe falou "justo na lua cheia" a realidade me golpeou. Até aquele momento eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que fera havia me atacado. Se o "lua cheia" não bastasse para me fazer concluir, o choro descontrolado da mamãe faria. Olhei mais uma vez para o meu braço, e então olhei para ela. _Lobisomem_, eu gesticulei. Chorando ainda mais, minha mãe fez que sim.

Minha mãe me contou direito que tinha acontecido. Quando o Lobisomem fugiu, assustado pelo patrono do Kevin, eu fiquei jogada no chão por apenas alguns minutos. Kevin chamou a avó da Agatha e eles conseguiram me levar para o hospital rapidamente. O mais difícil foi entrar em contanto com a mamãe. Ela só conseguiu vir no outro dia. Até lá, ela me contou, Agatha não saiu do meu lado.

Os curandeiros fizeram tudo o que podiam, mas as feridas feitas por um lobisomem eram imunes a qualquer magia de cura, então eu iria sarar e cicatrizar ao ritmo trouxa. Eles explicaram que por eu ser filha de um lobisomem, eu era um alvo fácil para eles. Eu não poderia receber visitas pelo resto da semana.

Implorei para a mamãe ir dormir em casa. Depois de discutirmos, ela aceitou e eu fiquei sozinha com o meu gesso branco no meu quarto de hospital branco. Prometi a mim mesma que a primeira coisa que eu iria fazer quando chegasse em casa seria pintar as paredes do meu quarto.

- Desculpa, Liz, desculpa mesmo. – Agatha dizia pela enésima vez.

Era a primeira vez que eu estava recebendo visitas, e eu já me sentia bem. Ainda estava com o gesso, ficaria com ele por mais duas semanas, mas podia me mexer agora. Agatha estava inchada de tanto chorar, mas, na minha presença, ela segurava as lágrimas. Zoe também estava ali, pálida.

- Você devia ter ido na casa do Yancey. – Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, com uma aparência melancólica que não combinava com ela. O longo cabelo loiro de minha amiga durona estava preso num rabo de cavalo.

Isso só serviu para me lembrar que o Kevin não havia vindo me visitar, o que me deixou com o coração pesado. Ele havia salvado a minha vida e eu não pudera agradecer. Queria poder olhar nos olhos cinzentos e me perder lá, enquanto agradecia e dizia que ele era um ótimo amigo, sentindo o sabor adstringente da palavra amigo. Ele sorriria amarelo e diria que era o dever dele me proteger, que amigos (novamente) eram para aquilo. Senti que Agatha sabia que eu estava pensando naquilo quando ela me deu um sorriso triste.

- Desculpem. – Uma enfermeira, provavelmente uma aprendiz de medi-bruxa, entrou no quarto. – Elizabeth precisa descansar agora, vou ter que pedir que se retirem.

Agatha me deu um ultimo abraço carinhoso e eu pude sentir o cheiro do xampu de chocolate dela. Zoe também me deu um abraço, mas ela cheirava a alguma coisa que me lembrava frutas vermelhas. Eu me despedi das minhas melhores amigas, mentindo que estava tudo bem. Quando elas foram, a enfermeira fechou as cortinas brancas do quarto e se voltou para mim.

- Está na hora de olhar esses caninos. – Ela disse.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – A transformação

A enfermeira disse que meus caninos poderiam ou não se modificar com a transformação. O trabalho dela seria verificar se eles iriam ou não e se isso iria influenciar de alguma forma na minha mastigação. Eu não pude deixar de soltar uma risada irônica, como se o meu maior problema fosse a minha mastigação.

Naquela tarde, mamãe veio de novo para o hospital ficar comigo. Ela parecia preocupada. Toda a minha mobilidade já tinha voltado, então eu consegui sentar na cama para que ela pudesse conversar sério comigo.

- Liz... – Ela começou, pensando bem nas palavras. Como curadora, ela estava acostumada com discursos escritos com antecedência, e não gostava de improvisos. Eu pude ver que ela estava escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. – Os curandeiros disseram... Eles disseram que poderiam me ensinar a fazer aquela poção... Como é o nome?

- Mata-cão? – Eu arrisquei. Poções era a minha matéria favorita, uma das poucas coisas em que eu me destacava.

- Acho que seria essa. – Mamãe disse enquanto torcia um cacho do cabelo. – De qualquer forma, eles disseram que poderiam me ensinar. Eu falei que não adiantaria, que eu sou péssima com poções e eles disseram que poderiam lhe ensinar. Mas como... bem, como tem o seu pai, ela não vai ter os mesmos efeitos que em... você sabe.

Imaginei que com o "você sabe" ela queria dizer "outros lobisomens". Eu senti um enorme frio na barriga. Eu não me sentia diferente. Estava machucada, mas não me sentia isso. Não me sentia um lobisomem. Mamãe pigarreou antes de continuar.

- Então eles vão lhe ensinar a fazer a poção. Também vão nos dar uma licença de compra, sabe, para os ingredientes mais raros. Eles... Eles também querem que você esteja aqui para a sua primeira transformação.

Mamãe estava a ponto de chorar novamente. Eu respirei fundo. Sabia que não entenderia direito o que acontecera até a minha primeira transformação. Lembrei de Ted Lupin e seus relatos das dolorosas transformações. Claro, como eu era antes, Ted era apenas um filho de lobisomem e não se transformava completamente. Mas as descrições que o garoto fazia eram assustadoras.

- Eu vou precisar ficar aqui até a lua cheia? – Eu perguntei. Mamãe me olhou cheia de orgulho pela minha coragem, mas a verdade era que eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Se você quiser, se você achar melhor. – Ela disse. – Mas pode voltar para casa também.

Resolvi voltar para casa. Como eu havia dito, a primeira coisa que fiz foi chamar Zoe, Agatha e Paul para me ajudarem a pintar o meu quarto. Paul estava viajando, por isso não havia me visitado no hospital.

Todas nós desconfiávamos que Paul era gay, mas ele nunca confessara nada. Ele dizia que Kevin era o homem perfeito para mim e sempre me ajudava a escolher as minhas roupas. Fiquei com medo de como ele iria reagir quando eu contasse para ele do ataque e do que... do que eu havia me tornado. Com um sorriso triste, ele simplesmente me deu um beijo na bochecha, fazendo com que eu me sentisse querida.

- Rosa? – Zoe reclamou quando viu uma das latas de tinta.

- Não, garota, isso é salmão. – Disse Paul.

- A Liz não combina com rosa! – Ela protestou. – Deveria ser roxo, ou preto, ou azul ou até vermelho. Mas rosa?

- Salmão! – Insistiu Paul.

- Eu só... cansei do branco. – Eu disse, tímida. Olhei para o meu gesso, que agora já tinha todo tipo de desenho. A maioria deles feitos por Agatha.

- Você quer coloridão ou tem algo em mente? – Agatha perguntou, coordenando a operação.

- Eu só não quero mais branco. – Eu adverti.

Cada um se responsabilizou por uma parede. Mamãe estava preocupada comigo e, a cada cinco ou dez minutos, ela aparecia para oferecer alguma coisa, como limonada e sanduíches.

Quando terminamos, meu quarto parecia um arco-íris. Eu sabia que iria ter dificuldade de dormir ali e que até as próximas férias mamãe já teria mandado pintar as paredes de amarelo ou azul bebê, mas eu estava satisfeita. Num canto perto da porta, estavam as nossas assinaturas e a data. No final, eu puxei um pincel com tinta branca, para a surpresa de todos, e pintei uma lua crescente do tamanho de um palmo. Ficamos em silêncio, contemplando a lua de tinta. Me senti forte sabendo que os meus amigos não estavam com medo de mim.

Todos os dias eu olhava para o calendário, com medo de a lua cheia chegar mais cedo. Também pensava muito em Kevin, que eu nunca mais vira. Mamãe não gostava muito dele e não sabia da minha paixão secreta, mas passou a admirá-lo depois que ele me salvou. Ela disse que eu não precisava me preocupar, que ele iria passar ali mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Sem dúvida que eu queria que fosse mais cedo, mas ele acabou aparecendo mais tarde. Era a véspera da lua cheia, e eu estava aproveitando o ar noturno. Na manhã seguinte eu iria para o hospital, beberia a poção e passaria pela transformação mais dolorosa da minha vida. Eu estava morrendo de medo.

Sentada na varanda, eu enrolava um cacho do meu cabelo no dedo, preocupada. Mal reparei quando o garoto de quinze anos entrou no meu pátio e sentou do meu lado.

- Como você está? – Ele perguntou, sem me olhar nos olhos.

- Apavorada. – Eu falei, sincera. Olhava para as poucas constelações que eu conseguia lembrar o nome.

Ficamos ali, sentados, sem olhar um para o outro por o que me pareceu uma eternidade. Eu queria que o tempo parasse... Kevin era meu vizinho e amigo, e mesmo não sendo íntimo, ele estava ali me consolando da forma dele. Me senti mais triste do que eu consigo lembrar. Finalmente eu não encontrei mais nenhuma constelação que eu lembrasse o nome.

- Kevin, eu... – Eu comecei a falar, tirando os olhos do céu (evitando olhar para a lua) e olhando para ele. – Eu não tenho como agradecer.

- Queria ter podido chegar cinco minutos mais cedo.

E não disse mais nada e começou a vasculhar na mochila. Finalmente encontrou o que procurava: uma caixinha de madeira.

- Eu imagino que isso vai ser útil para você. – Ele me entregou.

Abri o pequeno embrulho e devolvi a caixa, que ele guardou de volta na mochila. Embrulhado em papel seda branco estava um pequeno relógio com a pulseira negra e o mostrador prateado.

- É um mostrador lunar. – Ele disse. – Vê o fundo do mostrador? Ele mostra como está a lua, em que fase. Pensei que poderia ser útil.

Eu sorri e me joguei num abraço espontâneo. Kevin e eu não éramos bons amigos, mal havíamos cruzado a linha dos "conhecidos", e aquele era o primeiro presente que eu recebia dele. Senti o cheiro do sabonete dele antes de me constranger e desistir do abraço.

- Sim. – Eu disse, sem jeito. – Vai ser muito útil sim, muito obrigada.

Coloquei o relógio no meu pulso desajeitada, pois ainda estava com o gesso no braço esquerdo. Imaginei o quão romântico seria se o Kevin se oferecesse para colocar o relógio, mas ele estava parado, só me olhando.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – Eu perguntei quando finalmente consegui fechar a pulseira de couro.

- Eu tive que ir para Londres outro dia. Imaginei que fosse ser útil. – Ele falou, sem emoção.

- Obrigada. – Eu disse mais uma vez.

Kevin voltou o seu olhar para a lua de novo. Vi ele banhado pela luz prata, que refletia seus olhos cinzentos e cabelos castanho-escuros. Eu me apaixonara quando vi aqueles olhos cinzentos... Eles diziam tanto de Kevin! Como ele era misterioso e inteligente...

Fiquei divagando pelo que pareceu ser apenas um segundo. Mas, aparentemente, foi muito mais tempo, porque Kevin se levantou de um pulo e disse que precisava ir.

- Eu só vim para te entregar o mostrador. – Ele disse, e eu senti uma pontada no peito. – E ver se estava tudo bem. Boa sorte amanhã.

"_Boa sorte amanhã_", eu repeti para mim mesma enquanto ele dobrava a esquina para ir para casa. E eu fui para o meu quarto flutuando em nuvens.

Naquela noite, eu não consegui dormir. Me arrastei até a cama da minha mãe e fiquei acordada, com ela me fazendo cafuné, até umas três horas da manhã. O sono só veio por cansaço, porque eu estava apavorada demais para realmente conseguir dormir. Qualquer um que queira me culpar, vá em frente, mas lembre que na outra noite seria a minha primeira transformação e, além de dolorosa, ela seria violenta.

Acordei com a campainha. Reparei que minha mãe não estava mais deitada, e a campainha começou a tocar incessantemente. Com um gemido de mau humor, eu joguei as cobertas para o lado e fui até a porta da frente.

Nunca entendi as pessoas que acordam de madrugada e passam o dia inteiro de bom humor. Quando abri a porta, lá estavam Agatha e Zoe, sorrindo como duas bobas. Eu sabia o que elas estavam planejando e, sem dúvida, eu não deixaria elas seguirem com aquela idéia idiota.

- Vocês não vão. – Eu disse, em lugar de bom-dia, e fechei a porta. Agatha foi mais rápida e segurou a madeira antes que batesse.

- Mas nem a pau! – Ela disse. Agatha não era muito de xingar, isso geralmente era comigo. Ela só xingava em ocasiões extremas e os olhos castanho-avermelhados de minha amiga faiscavam através dos óculos. Presumi que essa era uma ocasião extrema. – Como você acha que a gente está se sentindo? Como você acha que _eu_ estou me sentido? A culpa foi...

- Aggy, não. – Zoe tentou intervir, mas Agatha não lhe deu ouvidos.

- Você acha que foi fácil para nós... – Agatha já estava ficando rosada, eu sabia que ela estava segurando as lágrimas. – Ver aquela _coisa_ e não poder fazer nada para ajudar?

Eu queria dizer para a Agatha que tudo bem, que eu não achava culpa dela, que havia sido um miserável acidente. Queria abraçar minhas amigas e dizer o quanto eu as amava e que preferia ter o coração arrancado do peito que fazer alguma coisa que as deixasse triste. Acima de tudo, eu queria dizer que o verdadeiro motivo de eu não aceitar a companhia delas era porque eu não queria que elas me vissem, que ficassem com a imagem de que eu me transformava num monstro. Queria dizer isso e muito mais, mas as palavras que saíram de minha boca foram ásperas.

- Você acha que está _sendo_ fácil para mim? – Eu disse, com a voz fria como o Ártico.

Zoe me lançou um olhar que misturava raiva e mágoa. Agatha não conseguiu mais segurar as lágrimas e Zoe a abraçou. Enquanto elas estavam indo embora, eu me dei conta da enorme cretina que eu esta sendo. Soquei uma almofada e comecei a chorar.

Eu e mamãe chegamos no Saint Mungus pouco antes do meio dia. Eu estava atordoada com todo aquele barulho e movimento do horário de almoço. Não sei se minha audição estava ficando aguçada, mas qualquer ruído parecia perfurar os meus tímpanos. Ela me guiou direto até onde os medi-bruxos disseram que nós deveríamos ir. Eu poderia jurar que vi, com o rabo do olho, a família Weasley conversando com uma atendente.

Para o meu maior tormento, o quarto era branco. Também era enorme, com uma grande janela voltada para o oeste. Lembrei de algumas aulas de astrologia, que a lua nascia no oeste. Senti um frio na barriga.

Os móveis eram poucos. Uma cama de metal, hospitalar, um diminuto sofá e uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira, onde um bruxo de cabelos dourados preparava uma poção. Quando me viu, ele deu um sorriso e deixou a poção de lado. Ele explicou que não poderiam monitorar a minha transformação se fosse a campo aberto. O quarto estava protegido com barreiras mágicas e blindagem especial para resistir a qualquer tipo de ataque. Dei um suspiro e cocei meu braço engessado.

- Já está na hora de tirar isso. – Ele disse. – Venha aqui.

Sentei com ele no diminuto sofá. Ele era muito bonito e eu me sentia constrangida diante dele. Com delicadeza, ele puxou o meu braço engessado e, com a varinha, cortou o gesso com cuidado para não estragar nenhum dos desenhos da Agatha. Meu coração batia forte e eu, nervosa, tentava ler o nome bordado no jaleco branco do mé um _crack _sonoro, meu gesso quebrou e o doutor Zimmer perguntou se eu queria guardá-lo. Eu disse que sim, mesmo sabendo que mamãe se livraria dele assim que possível.

Uma enfermeira bateu na porta, trazendo três almoços. O doutor Zimmer abanou a varinha e conjurou outras duas cadeiras e uma mesa, e almoçamos todos juntos aquela comida branca e sem gosto de hospital.

- Elizabeth – Ele disse, assim que terminou o pudim de baunilha. – Você sempre foi um caso incomum. Filhos de lobisomens são raros, ainda mais as meninas, que muito raramente sobrevivem. Existem pouquíssimos casos de descentes de lobisomens que foram atacados, eles tendem a não gostar de sair na lua cheia...

É, pode apostar que eu sabia disso.

- Não tem outra maneira de eu dizer isso. – Ele continuou, com um suspiro. – Uma transformação nunca é fácil e, no seu caso, será mais difícil ainda. Por isso você está aqui. A poção do Mata-Cão pode ajudar ou pode não fazer efeito nenhum.

- Quanto tempo vai...? – Eu consegui perguntar com um fiapo de voz. Mamãe me abraçou, prestando atenção em todas as palavras do belo médico.

- Muitas pessoas acreditam que é uma semana. – Ele falou, com um ar triste. – Mas a lua cheia dura apenas dois dias, em alguns meses três. É esse o tempo que você vai ficar transformada.

Era aquilo. Três dias por mês, mais ou menos, eu seria um monstro terrível. Imaginei que, se Zoe estivesse ali ela teria rapidamente calculado que 10% da minha vida, de agora em diante, seria transformada.

- O senhor... – Eu comecei, louca para mudar de assunto. – O senhor pode me ensinar a preparar a poção?

Mamãe pediu licença e saiu do quarto, pra brigar com alguém do museu que colocara um caldeirão de zinco na ala de magia africana. Uma insanidade. Ficamos eu e o doutor Zimmer, ele me ensinando como fazer a poção Mata-Cão. Peguei uma faca para começar, mas tive que jogá-la longe. Onde a parte de metal encostou-se à minha pele, estava queimado.

- É prata. – Falou o médico. – Você vai precisar que alguém te ajude.

Ele pegou a faca caída no chão e cortou algumas lascas de acônito.

O preparo da poção era demorado e as fórmulas eram altamente complicadas. O médico me explicou que agora era relativamente mais fácil, mas que ainda era necessário um bruxo talentoso para conseguir prepará-la. Não entendi se ele estava se vangloriando ou me elogiando. Quando ficou pronta ele me entregou um cálice de bronze e despejou o líquido esverdeado e viçoso.

- Bem a tempo. – Ele disse, olhando pela janela. O sol começava a se pôr. Olhei para o lado e vi minha mãe adormecida no sofá (eu nem reparei quando ela voltou). O doutor Zimmer deu uma última olhada na poção e me mandou beber.

Com as mãos trêmulas, eu levei o cálice aos lábios e bebi. O sabor era terrível, e eu jamais conseguiria descrevê-lo, mas não era nada comparado com a sensação. Parecia que o líquido não estava indo para o meu estômago, mas sim para o meu coração, e se alojou ali, gélido. Segurando ânsias de vômito, eu empurrei todo o líquido goela abaixo, me sentindo mais triste e fria a cada gole. Mamãe acordou com minhas tosses e foi me abraçar. Eu tremia de frio e de dor enquanto ela tentava me consolar, e o médico estava fazendo anotações em uma prancheta que ele acabara de conjurar.

- Você não pode fazer nada? – Ela perguntou desesperada, segurando minha cabeça que tremia.

- Nada mais. – Ele disse, fazendo a prancheta desaparecer no ar. Eu senti o mal estar começando a ir embora. – Agora precisamos ir.

- O quê? – Mamãe indagou. – De jeito ou maneira! Eu vou ficar aqui com a minha filha!

- Não! – Dissemos eu e o médico ao mesmo tempo. – Mamãe... Por favor...

Eu já tinha parado de tremer, mas ainda sentia muito frio. Mamãe voltou a chorar e eu percebi que o meu próprio rosto já estava molhado. Depois de muito discutir e insistir, eu e o doutor Zimmer convencemos minha mãe que eu precisava ficar sozinha. Ela me deu um beijo na testa e foi embora. Fiquei sozinha no que seria, para sempre, a pior noite da minha vida.

Fiquei encolhida na cama, tremendo de frio e enrolada em lençóis esperando pelo nascer da lua. Eu sabia que tinha uma palavra diferente para o nascer da lua, mas não conseguia lembrar. Não sabia o que esperar e voltei a tremer descontroladamente.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi... Foi terrível e continuará se repetindo em todas as luas cheias da minha vida. Senti como se a poção estivesse dentro de uma bolha, no peito, e tivesse estourado, tomando conta de cada pedacinho de mim. Então eu senti.

Meu braço direito, o que tinha sido atacado, pareceu se partir. Eu tentei gritar, mas no lugar da minha voz saiu um urro selvagem. As falanges dos meus dedos pareciam estar se dobrando em ângulos impossíveis, me causando uma tremenda dor e angústia. Cada osso e centímetro de pele parecia estar sendo dilacerado e em chamas. Lágrimas caíam dos meus olhos para ficarem presas no pêlo espesso que estava crescendo no meu rosto. Garras invisíveis dilaceravam o meu peito, como uma fera escapando da gaiola e me dominando. Eu sentia ânsia de vômito e acho que vomitei uma ou duas vezes.

Não sabia se já havia acabado. Não conseguia identificar sons e enxergava tudo como se e estivesse embaixo d'água. Bati na janela com minhas recém criadas garras, esperando quebrá-lo e poder fugir dali. Gritei e chorei a noite inteira, batendo insistentemente na janela. Talvez o pior de tudo era o instinto, que tomou conta de mim. A poção parecia ter funcionado, eu não queria atacar ninguém. Mas todos os meus atos eram impensados, feitos imprudentes e inconseqüentes. Ainda batendo no vidro inquebrável, tantas horas depois, eu gritava até a minha garganta doer.

A angústia daquela noite foi horrenda. Eu não tinha controle algum de quem eu era. A lua se pôs, e a transformação de volta em humana foi tão dolorosa quanto ou mais. Ninguém me visitou nos três dias de lua cheia daquele mês. Minha consciência se tornou uma colcha de retalhos, eu não conseguia diferenciar o que eu fazia do que sonhava. As poucas horas que eu estava humana eram passadas desmaiadas em meio a destruição. À noite, eu me tornava aquela fera bestial, em um redemoinho de dor e enjôo, só para tudo se repetir na manhã seguinte.

Na manhã, depois da minha última primeira-transformação, a porta do quarto se abriu com um ruído metálico. Mamãe não estava ali, só o doutor Zimmer e alguns enfermeiros. Eu não comi e nem bebi nada e só pude contemplar de longe enquanto eles consertavam os móveis do quarto e limpavam tudo. Teria me sentido constrangida em deixar o doutor Zimmer limpar o meu vômito, mas eu não conseguia me mexer.

Depois de colocarem tudo nos eixos, dois dos enfermeiros (um homem e uma mulher) me juntaram do chão e me colocaram na cama. Eu sentia o toque quente das mãos deles, mas o máximo que eu conseguia mover eram as minhas pálpebras pesadas. Eu imaginei que as minhas roupas estivessem completamente destruídas, e os enfermeiros apenas me cobriram e injetaram um soro na minha veia.

- Poderia ter sido muito pior. – O doutor Zimmer comentou com alguém, passando a mão pelos cabelos dourados. Eu não conseguia imaginar como poderia ter sido pior.

Eu só cheguei em casa algumas horas depois. Mamãe gritou tanto com a enfermeira que me trouxe já que, aparentemente, eles a proibiram de voltar ao hospital enquanto eu estivesse lá. Eu passei reto pela mamãe e fui para o meu quarto colorido. Deitada na minha cama, eu comecei a soluçar.

Mamãe quis me consolar, mas eu não queria consolo algum. Depois de brigarmos por alguns minutos (muitos berros meus e murmúrios preocupados dela), consegui expulsá-la do meu quarto e ficar sozinha com a minha miséria.

Acho que ninguém jamais conseguirá descrever como se fica depois da primeira transformação em lobisomem. Anos depois, enquanto eu conversava com a Agatha, ela me disse que deveria ser como perder a virgindade de uma forma violenta. Você se sente suja e nojenta, exposta e envergonhada, imaginando como você foi capaz de algo tão grotesco. Quer se esconder do mundo, desejando que todos esqueçam quem você é, o que você é. No caso da virgindade, você pode ficar escondia o tempo que quiser e ter cuidado para não acontecer de novo. No caso da transformação, você sabe que vai acontecer de novo e de novo e que você nunca poderá se esconder.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Cookies e Rolinhos-Primavera

O tempo nunca havia parado antes, mas eu venderia a minha alma para que ele tivesse parado naqueles dias depois da minha primeira transformação. Fiquei por muito tempo escondida no meu quarto, sem ver nem ouvir ninguém. Mamãe tinha sido paciente, ela sentava do lado da minha cama e me fazia um pouco de carinho nos primeiros dias. Mas até (ou eu deveria dizer _principalmente_) paciência de mãe tem limite. Quando completou quatro dias que eu não saía do meu quarto, ela começou a brigar.

- Você vai sair dessa cama hoje – Mamãe disse, bem-humorada, enquanto abria as cortinas do meu quarto, deixando a luz entrar.

- Mas não vou mesmo. – Eu falei, me escondendo da luz embaixo das cobertas.

- Você vai sair dessa cama e chamar a Zoe e a Agatha para virem aqui e vocês vão fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, desde que seja fora desse quarto. – Ela disse enquanto tirava meus cobertores.

- Como se elas fossem querer me ver. – Eu disse, lembrando da canalha que eu tinha sido com elas da última vez que as vi. Puxei os cobertores e me escondi de novo.

- Então você vai se desculpar. – Mamãe puxou meus cobertores de novo.

Mais uma vez eu me escondi da luz e do mundo sob as minhas cobertas, prendendo-as embaixo do meu corpo para que mamãe não pudesse tirá-las dali de novo. Ela era forte, no entanto, e conseguiu pegá-las de volta, me fazendo rolar pelo colchão.

- Eu não vou deixar você ficar nenhum dia mais acuada nesse quarto, Elizabeth. – Ela disse, perdendo seu bom-humor matutino. Ela só me chamava de "Elizabeth" quando estava se zangando ou já zangada.

Meus cobertores estavam estatelados no chão, eu não tinha mais motivo para ficar deitada. Levantei de um pulo e olhei minha mãe nos olhos, com uma raiva quase que líquida escorrendo pelos meus olhos. Dei um grito ininteligível e fui, pisando firme, até o banheiro. Bati a porta com força e me apoiei nela, deixando o corpo escorregar até ficar sentada no chão.

- Você tem que parar de agir como se isso só acontecesse com você, como se você fosse a única, Elizabeth. – Ela disse, com a voz mais calma e também mais triste.

- Ah, sim! – Eu ironizei, gritando. – Porque _isso _é uma coisa muito normal, que acontece com todo mundo.

- Não é da transformação que eu estou falando. – Mamãe soltou, ríspida. Era a primeira vez que ela usava a palavra com t. – Estou falando de se sentir triste. De se sentir magoada. Você não é a primeira, não é última e também nunca será a única.

Fiquei em silêncio. Naquele momento, para mim, eu era _sim_ a única. Só eu poderia me sentir mal naquele momento e mamãe, a minha própria mãe falar que a minha dor não valia mais que a dor dos outros me deixou mais ferida ainda.

- Ninguém sente o que eu estou sentindo. – Eu disse, num murmúrio, mas mamãe ouviu.

- Você ainda pensa que isso só acontece com você? – Eu nunca tinha ouvido a voz da mamãe assim, tão magoada. Ela continuou: - Acha que não houve outros, centenas de outro com a mesma... com a mesma maldição?

Continuei em silêncio. Cega com a minha própria miséria, eu não conseguia ver a da minha mãe. Não era de mim que ela estava falando. Bem, não era apenas de mim. Eu deveria ter entendido que ela falava do meu pai, do pouco tempo que eles passaram juntos e de tudo que eles deviam ter sofrido juntos. No meu egoísmo, eu só conseguia ver a minha tragédia e o único momento que eu conseguiria arrancar mais informações sobre o meu pai da minha mãe passou a ser uma discussão sobre mim.

- Eu nunca pensei que eu diria isso de você, Elizabeth. – Mamãe continuou, cansada de esperar por uma resposta. – Mas você é uma garotinha mimada, com medo de encarar a vida. Porque, queira você ou não, você ainda está viva.

Eu sabia que ela ainda estava ali, plantada do outro lado da porta do banheiro, esperando por alguma declaração minha, mas eu era muito orgulhosa para admitir que ela estava certa.

- Se desculpe com as suas amigas. – Ela disse, com um suspiro.

Só então eu ouvi os passos dela indo embora e ficando mais silenciosos até desaparecerem por completo. Meu rosto já estava molhado de novo. Liguei o chuveiro e lavei minhas lágrimas de raiva e de dor com a água morna, esperando que os sentimentos também fossem lavados para fora de mim.

Não foi fácil me esconder da mamãe pelo resto do dia. Mesmo não querendo dar o braço a torcer, eu não voltei para o meu quarto depois do banho. Encontrei um livro na sala e fingi estar interessada, só para o caso dela passar por ali. Eu não queria que ela visse que eu concordava com ela e achava que ela tinha razão.

Mamãe e eu tínhamos muita coisa em comum. As pessoas costumavam dizer que eu era um clone dela, que éramos fisicamente muito parecidas, mas não só aí. A maioria (para não dizer todas) das nossas brigas aconteciam porque tínhamos personalidades muito parecidas, fortes e teimosas. Não era para menos, éramos apenas nós duas desde que eu podia me lembrar. Quando ficávamos brabas, não gostávamos de falar com ninguém e deixávamos bilhetes sucintos para evitar que se preocupassem conosco. Quando o livro perdeu o pouco interesse que tinha, eu fui até a cozinha deixar um bilhete para ela.

"_Fui dar uma volta. Não se preocupe comigo. Volto logo_" foi tudo que eu escrevi. Peguei a minha bolsa no cabide perto da porta.

A vila bruxa em que eu morava era como uma pequena cidade. O meu lugar favorito era a pracinha que ficava apenas a algumas quadras da minha casa. Antes de ir para lá, eu tinha passado em uma padaria e comprado algumas coisas. Coloquei a sacola da padaria no chão e sentei num dos balanços da praça vazia. Senti o forte cheiro do salgueiro centenário da praça, símbolo da pequena vila em que eu morava.

Ao invés de me balançar para frente e para trás, eu girava em círculos torcendo as correntes do balanço. Assim que não conseguia mais girar, eu tirava os pés do chão e deixava-me desenrolar. Adorava aquilo, a 'vista', por assim dizer, que aquela brincadeira me proporcionava.

Torci e desenrolei naquele balanço umas cinco vezes antes do sol se pôr. Por força do hábito, espiei o meu relógio-mostrador, que dizia que era o final da lua minguante e início da nova. Suspirei aliviada.

Era tão bom ver o mundo daquela perspectiva de giro. Tudo parecia tão caótico e nada se encaixava. Fazia eu pensar que meus problemas também estavam girando e que só pareciam tão ruins porque eu não conseguia vê-los parados.

- Cara. – Uma voz disse, vinda da minha esquerda. – Você demorou.

- Quatro dias. – Disse outra voz, à direita. – Nós já estávamos desistindo.

Eu não precisava olhar para saber quem eram. Zoe e Agatha estavam sentadas nos balanços ao lado do meu.

- Está na sacola. – Eu disse, sem muita emoção na voz. Pelo menos foi o que eu tentei aparentar, mas acho que não consegui esconder que estava feliz por elas estarem ali comigo. – Podem pegar.

- O que... O que está na sacola? Uma bomba? – Zoe olhou desconfiada para a sacola plástica branca que estava no chão.

- Pior. – Eu falei. – É o meu pedido de desculpas.

Não era surpresa nenhuma nos desculparmos com comida. Eu gostava de cozinhar os meus pedidos de desculpa eu mesma, mas daquela vez não deu e eu passei na padaria que eu sabia que teria tanto cookies com gotas de chocolate quanto rolinhos-primavera com molho agridoce.

Os cookies estavam embrulhados em um saquinho de papel pardo dentro da sacola plástica com o nome da Zoe escrito com canetão. Ela pegou o saco de papel e virou os olhos, me olhando, muito séria.

- Zoroastra? – Ela disse, quando leu. – E você espera que eu te perdoe depois disso?

Eu sorri. Era sim um golpe baixo, mas era a única coisa que eu tinha. Zoe abriu e mordicou um cookie, fingindo ser a contragosto. Fez uma careta e, infelizmente, quando eu menos esperava, ela se jogou em cima de mim, me derrubando do balanço.

- Ai! Ai, sai de cima de mim!

- Como se eu conseguisse ficar brava com você por muito tempo... E eu _adoro _esses cookies! – Ela disse.

Agatha riu enquanto abria o pote de isopor com os rolinhos-primavera. Zoe ainda estava em cima de mim enquanto Agatha cheirava e experimentava um, certificando-se de que era bom.

- Não! – Eu gritei em câmera lenta quando ela se jogou em cima de mim.

Momentos depois nós estávamos na varanda da casa de Zoe, comendo os cookies e os rolinhos. Agatha não queria que ficássemos na praça a noite, ela disse que achava muito perigoso. Eu me senti mal por ela, sem dúvida ela ainda estava se culpando pelo meu ataque. Zoe também estava mais responsável que o normal e fez com que eu ligasse para avisar a minha mãe assim que chegamos.

A varanda da casa da Zoe era para a frente do terreno, não para os fundos, então nós podíamos ver o pouco movimento da rua enquanto comíamos.

- Então. – Agatha disse quando começamos a ficar escassas de assuntos. – Como você está?

- Eu não sei. – Eu disse, por fim. – Eu não me sinto estranha, nem diferente. Mas eu sei que eu estou.

- E como é? – Zoe perguntou sem respirar.

- É... – Eu disse enquanto pensava. Não sabia como descrever, e também não queria descrever. – É simplesmente horrível.

Me encolhi na cadeira de ferro fundido, abraçando os meus joelhos. Eu estava sentindo frio de novo, e senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha enquanto lembrava daquelas três noites horríveis. Tomamos alguns goles de chá em silêncio. Eu encarava o céu sem lua, desejando que ele ficasse assim para sempre.

- E agora? – Zoe disse com a voz fraca depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de silêncio.

Era óbvio que eu estava triste. Eu estava contando as estrelas de Órion, a única constelação que eu conseguia achar. Zoe e Agatha também estavam tristes, eu conseguia sentir isso no ar. Talvez eu devesse me sentir culpada, mas saber que elas ainda eram minhas amigas e que se importavam a ponto de se entristecerem também fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor. Consegui contar onze das dezoito estrelas de Órion, e elas ainda esperam a minha resposta.

- Agora é a hora que eu volto para a vida. – Eu falei, lembrando das palavras da minha mãe. – Querendo ou não.

Minha frase filosófica não foi tomada da maneira que eu queria. As meninas apenas me olharam com cara de que não tinham entendido e continuamos em silêncio olhando o céu até a comida e o chá acabar. Agatha e eu fomos embora juntas, nossas casas ficavam para o mesmo lado.

- Liz... – Ela começou, depois de vários minutos em que caminhávamos sem falar nada. A voz dela era fraca e arrependida, eu sabia o que ela queria dizer.

- Não. – Eu cortei. – Nem ouse pensar que é sua culpa.

- Mas fui eu, Liz. – Ela continuou, com a voz pequena. – Fui eu quem levou a brincadeira adiante. Foi uma coisa estúpida!

- Não, Agatha. – Eu disse, passando mais firmeza do que eu sentia. – Não pense assim. Eu poderia ter evitado com a mesma facilidade.

Agatha parou e me olhou com os grandes olhos castanho-avermelhados por trás dos óculos, com uma expressão triste e cansada.

- Por que você é tão legal? – Ela perguntou. – Meu... Eu sei que eu fiz merda, Liz. Foi bobagem, sabe, não precisava ter acontecido. Eu estraguei a sua vida e tenho consciência disso. E você fica aí tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor... Eu não...

- Meu pai era um lobisomem. – Eu soltei sem conseguir me segurar. – Por isso eu fui atacada, eles são mais sensíveis à minha presença. Ninguém sabia disso, eu nunca contei. Por isso que eu fui atacada, Agatha. Não venha querer se responsabilizar por quem eu sou e pelos meus segredos. Eu não tenho direito de te culpar, e você também não tem o direito de se sentir culpada, quando a culpa toda foi minha.

Agatha me olhou por alguns segundos mais, desamparada. Eu não sei até hoje por que eu fiz aquilo, mas eu precisava tirar aquele peso dos ombros dela. Ela me abraçou e eu senti que ela estava mais leve.

- Obrigada, Liz. – Ela disse quando chegamos à minha casa.

- Por quê?

- Porque ser uma boa pessoa. Nada vai mudar isso, nem mesmo uma maldição.

Eu fiquei chocada. Chocada e sem fala. Eu não me sentia uma boa pessoa, sentia-me um monstro depois daquela transformação. Fiquei pensando se a Agatha sabia como eu me sentia e como ela saberia, mas ela disse exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir para me sentir melhor.

- A gente se vê amanhã? – Ela disfarçou perguntando.

- Claro. – Eu sorri e entrei em casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Um Velho Castelo e um Novo Professor

À medida que as ferias passavam, eu ficava mais e mais ansiosa para o começo das aulas. Eu me sentia, de certa forma, como a Alice daquele conto trouxa. Eu tinha caído na toca de um coelho e o meu mundo estava do avesso. Voltar para Hogwarts parecia, àquela altura, a única coisa real, que realmente existia e que ia ser sempre igual.

Claro que antes de embarcar no trem puxado pela familiar locomotiva vermelha, eu precisei passar por mais uma transformação no Hospital. Interessante ela não ter sido tão "agradável" quanto a primeira foi. O doutor Zimmer disse que queria analisar as minhas três primeiras luas cheias para conseguir estudar alguns parâmetros. Isso significava que, de alguma forma, eu teria que conseguir escapar de Hogwarts e ir para o Hospital na terceira quarta-feira de aula. Quando eu perguntei para ele como, a resposta foi insípida:

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Tudo está sendo arranjado e você ficará sabendo assim que estiver confirmado.

Aí eu precisei me despedir, porque mamãe entrou como uma fúria na sala para me levar para casa. Mais uma vez não a deixaram sequer ficar no Hospital enquanto eu passava pela metamorfose.

Alguns dias depois eu estava sentada no banco marrom de uma das cabines do quinto carro do Expresso de Hogwarts. Agatha e Zoe estavam comigo, e todas nós esperávamos Paul. Felizmente, nossa cabine tinha uma vista privilegiada da cabine onde estava Kevin e seus amigos. Com sorte eu conseguiria vê-lo indo e vindo da reunião dos monitores.

- Oi, meninas! – Disse Paul, ofegante, assim que nos encontrou. – Quase perdi o trem.

Paul, assim como nós, estava indo para o terceiro ano. Ele era negro, alto e magro e eu dizia que ele era o próximo Ozwald Boateng, e ele sempre retrucava dizendo que preferia ser Will Smith, mesmo ele não sendo parecido com nenhum. Ele tinha o rosto simétrico e com traços bem definidos, os olhos castanhos muito escuros e aquele jeitão de quem sabe das coisas. Eu o tinha conhecido no primeiro ano, através de Zoe. Enquanto eu e Agatha fomos selecionadas para a Grifinória, Zoe foi para a Corvinal. Nenhuma surpresa, com aquela mente afiada, bela aparência e personalidade forte. De qualquer forma, lá ela conheceu Paul e ficou muito amiga dele. Nós o fagocitamos para o nosso 'grupo' logo em seguida.

- E aí, Paul? Como estava o Marrocos? – Eu perguntei.

- Lindo, nossa. – Ele falou, sentando na minha frente. Agatha e Zoe estavam entretidas em sua conversa e deram apenas um rápido oi para Paul. – Você iria adorar. Rabá é maravilhosa, sim, mas não se compara com Casablanca. Tinha tanta coisa por lá...

E ele começou. Quando Paul começava a falar, principalmente comigo, que sempre fui mais de ouvir, ele nunca terminava.

Eu não o interrompi. Poderia ter dito que sim, que eu adorei Rabá e Casablanca quando fui para o Marrocos, dois anos atrás com a mãe, mas resolvi deixá-lo falando. Ele continuou contando tudo que tinha feito por lá, e minha atenção estava divida entre o que ele falava e a janelinha da cabine, por onde, a qualquer momento, eu poderia ver o Kevin passando.

Kevin não passou pelo corredor e Paul não parou mais de falar. O trem continuou a viagem que pareceu durar séculos.

Hogwarts continuava sendo a mesma de sempre, um castelo de pedras duras e frias. Isso me confortou mais que qualquer coisa, e eu quase me senti um tanto culpada por ficar mais a vontade no dormitório da Grifinória que no meu próprio quarto em casa. O mundo voltou a parecer um lugar seguro, nem tudo tinha mudado.

Dizer isso, no entanto, também significa que algumas coisas mudaram. Logo no primeiro dia de aula, eu pude ver que mudanças não aconteceram só comigo. A professora Sanne não estava mais lecionando, então um novo professor precisou liderar a aula de Poções.

Poções era a minha matéria favorita. O conteúdo parecia tão simples quanto fazer uma receita de panquecas. Ainda melhor era o fato de a professora Sanne perceber isso e me dar crédito. Nos dois primeiros anos eu consegui uma boa parcela de pontos para a Casa por realizar as melhores poções da turma.

O novo professor se chamava Lara. Ele era albino, com assustadores olhos rosados e gigantescos cílios loiro-brancos. Por alguma razão, quando o vi pela primeira vez no Saguão Principal, senti que não gostava dele e que era correspondida. Sacudi a cabeça e tentei tirar esse pensamento, dizendo a mim mesma que ele deveria ser um ótimo profissional para ter sido contratado pela escola e que eu iria gostar das aulas de Poções tanto quanto eu gostava com a professora Sanne.

Não é a toa que eu nunca ganhei na loteria.

Poções seria a primeira aula que teríamos naquele ano. O desastre começou quando eu não acordei.

- Liz... – Agatha tentou me sacudir de leve, sem resultados. – Liz. LIZ!

Acordei assustada com o grito dela.

- Agatha, que diabo está acontecen... – Num movimento cômico, eu tentei me virar e acabei caindo da cama.

- Liz! – Agatha exclamou, com aquela voz de quem não sabe se oferece ajuda ou cai na risada. – Está tudo bem?

- Ai... – Eu gemi. – Acho que eu estou bem...

- O que você tem? – Agatha acabou rejeitando a hipótese do riso e me ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Que horas são? – Eu perguntei, voltando a ficar sonolenta depois do choque inicial.

- São quase oito horas e...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase e dizer "você vai se atrasar" eu já tinha trocado de roupa e estava amarrando o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo.

- Que droga! O que aconteceu? E o meu despertador? Por que você não me acordou antes?

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Agatha reclamou.

Ainda terminando de arrumar a gravata, eu e ela descemos correndo para conseguir engolir algo de café-da-manhã antes da aula.

- Vocês estão atrasadas. – Disse Zoe assim que chegamos perto o bastante.

As mesas da Grifinória e da Corvinal ficavam lado a lado, então geralmente nós sentávamos uns de costas para os outros ou de lado para a comida, conversando entre as mordidas.

- A princesinha ali não conseguiu acordar. – Agatha disse. – Desligou o despertador enquanto dormia e eu precisei berrar no ouvido dela para conseguir alguma reação.

- Não amola. – Eu bufei depois de alguns goles de suco de abóbora.

- Qual a primeira aula de vocês? – Paul perguntou e eu pude perceber que tanto ele quanto Zoe já haviam terminado de tomar café.

- Poções, e depois Feitiços. E vocês? – Agatha respondeu enquanto eu atacava um croissant de presunto.

- História da Magia. – Ele deu de ombros. – Nós vamos poder continuar dormindo, pelo menos. Depois vamos ter Poções também.

Eu estiquei a minha mão para pegar um segundo croissant e, como uma imagem que vai perdendo contraste, ele desapareceu da mesa. O horário do café havia terminado e agora todos deveriam se dirigir para as salas de aula.

- O quê? Já? Não! Eles não podem fazer isso! – Eu choraminguei.

- Como se você fosse conseguir comer mais... – Agatha disse. – Vamos, temos que ir para a aula.

Com um olhar tristonho e faminto eu me despedi de Zoe e Paul enquanto Agatha me arrastava para as masmorras.

Felizmente chegamos à sala antes do professor. Escolhemos uma mesa na terceira fileira, perto o bastante para conseguir prestar atenção em cada palavra que o professor dissesse e longe o bastante para podermos conversar em voz baixa sem que ele nos ouvisse.

Eu enfiei a mão dentro da minha mochila para pegar os matérias que achava que fosse precisar. Estojo, um rolo de pergaminho, o meu livro... De alguma maneira, eu não conseguia encontrar meu livro. Virei todo o conteúdo da mochila em cima da mesa, e nada dele.

- Não! – Eu disse.

- O que foi agora, Liz? – Agatha sussurrou enquanto mais alunos entravam na sala.

- Eu esqueci o meu livro! – Sussurrei de volta, com um tom de pânico na voz.

- Grande coisa, usa junto comigo.

- Não dá! O meu livro tem todas as minhas anotações... Eu vou ficar perdida sem elas.

- O que você vai fazer? – Agatha perguntou.

Eu olhei para o corredor pela porta aberta. Não havia o menor sinal do professor.

- Eu vou buscar. – Eu disse enquanto me levantava silenciosamente. – Já volto.

- Liz! – Agatha segurou o meu braço. – Não vai dar tempo. Fica aqui.

- Não, eu volto rapidinho. – Me desvencilhei dela e sai da sala.

Corri o mais rápido que pude. Lembrei de uma velha passagem secreta que, de alguma forma, subia direto ao sétimo andar, onde ficava a torre da Grifinória. Entrei no dormitório e encontrei meu livro depois de dois minutos de procura, travessamente escondido embaixo da minha cama. Abracei o livro e fiz o percurso inverso. Esbarrei em alguém no caminho e gritei "Desculpa!" antes de fazer uma curva fechada.

Quando cheguei de volta às masmorras, o professor estava com a mão na maçaneta, abrindo a porta para entrar.

- E você, quem é? – Ele me perguntou com uma voz tão sem cor quanto o seu rosto.

- Eu... eu... – Ofeguei um pouco antes de conseguir ar o bastante para responder. – Eu sou Elizabeth Morgan, professor.

- A próxima vez que você chegar à sala depois de mim, _Srta. Morgan_ – Ele falou o meu nome como se tivesse o gosto de vinagre. – Não só não a deixarei entrar como lhe darei uma detenção.

Meu coração ainda estava batendo acelerado depois da corrida, mas não só por esse motivo. O professor abriu a porta com um gesto teatral e deu espaço para que eu entrasse antes dele. A veste dele se inflou com o vento, como uma capa poderosa ou algo do tipo. Respirando pesado, eu voltei a sentar ao lado de Agatha, onde eu senti os olhos do professor me perfurando como agulhas de acupuntura.

Pelo bem da minha paixão pela matéria, fiz de tudo para gostar do professor no decorrer da aula. Tentei entender o método de ensino, mas o conteúdo parecia fluir muito devagar, sendo tão emocionante quanto assistir à grama crescer. Cada pergunta, cada ingrediente no meu caldeirão ou qualquer sopro da minha respiração parecia despertar uma de duas reações no professor. Ou ele me olhava por um ou dois segundos, com a expressão de que não entendia o que eu falava e continuava o conteúdo ou ele simplesmente me ignorava totalmente. Não sei dizer qual me deixava mais aturdida.

Depois de dois períodos nas masmorras e de todo o esforço possível para gostar do professor, eu finalmente desisti e abracei o ódio que ele me incutiu.

- O que foi aquilo? – Eu perguntei à Agatha quando já estávamos fora do alcance do professor. Eu precisava de alguém para confirmar a minha teoria que o professor Lara era, na verdade, um enviado do inferno.

- Aquilo o que? – Ela replicou.

- Você tá falando sério? – Eu perguntei, descrente. Não era possível que ela não tivesse reparado em nada. Sussurrei entre os dentes quando ela me olhou com uma expressão confusa. – O professor!

- Você só não gostou dele porque ele não ficou impressionado com a sua Poção de Memória... – Ela deu de ombros, ajeitando a alça da mochila no ombro. – Ele é legal, passa bem o conteúdo.

O meu queixo caiu. Eu não costumava ser insensata e criar picuinhas com qualquer professor que me olhasse torto. Eu era a aluna mediana e realista, que precisava estudar por horas a fio para passar na maioria das matérias. Menos uma, e aquele professor arrancou e mutilou qualquer gosto que eu teria pela matéria, exagerando no melodrama. Além de ignorada, eu havia sido visualmente fuzilada. A pior parte disso tudo foi a resposta da Agatha, quando eu expus isso à ela:

- Nada a ver, isso é tudo coisa da sua cabeça, Liz.

Se desse para piorar, piorou quando Zoe e Paul nos encontraram no almoço, depois de uma cansativa aula de Feitiços com o idoso professor Filtrwick e seu jeito esganiçado de falar.

- Vocês já tiveram aula com o novo professor de Poções? - Zoe disse com a sua melhor voz animada. – Ele é o máximo.

Paul, pelo menos, teve o bom senso de ler a minha expressão incrédula e dizer que o professor nem era tão bom assim. Mas eu sabia que, no fundo, ele tinha adorado o professor e só dizia aquilo para fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

Com um suspiro derrotado, eu desisti de ter aliados para conspirar contra o professor e voltei a minha atenção para o purê de batatas com molho que estava no meu prato, querendo compensar um ralo café-da-manhã.


End file.
